Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge
by hermetcrab
Summary: Bakura has nothing left but revenge but can a unprepared seto kaiba give him more reasons to live? It sound really gloomy but, trust me, its not. Seto/Bakura
1. Chapter 1

Rain crashed down everywhere. The streets were a blur of shimmery grey, with the faint swish of colour of the cars shooting past, there weren't that many this late at night. Bakura stood drenched on the pavement. Even this amount of rain could not wash away is boiling anger and hatred. The Pharaoh. The perfect, holier than thou Pharaoh.

He was supposed to die, Bakura thought, I was supposed to be king and he should have died. Bakura's heart pounded with rage. He didn't even have Ryou anymore to calm him down; the Pharaoh had ripped him from Ryou so he couldn't 'hurt him any more'. As if he would hurt Ryou, the idea made him sick. He knew the real reason the Pharaoh had separated them was so Bakura would suffer. Suffer the loneliness of missing his hikari. He couldn't even see Ryou because the friendship force had 'kidnapped' him so Bakura couldn't visit him. How he hated them. Bakura shivered, he hated this body, sharing with Ryou made all feelings sort of muffled; now the cold cut extra deep. He wasn't used to this. He was used to blistering hot sun and soft sand, not freezing rain and hard, soaking pavement.

He wanted to hurt the Pharaoh, make him bleed; make him feel the bitter loneliness he had cause him this life time and the last. He should take away someone precious away from the Pharaoh, to show him hate and pain. The hate he desperately tried to deny but Bakura knew the Pharaoh hated him, he knew that the mask of purity would crack if it was hit.

Take away someone precious, his mind regurgitated. A wicked grin sprung its self to Bakura's face. Take away the pharaoh most loyal servant. Bakura started to run down the street that lead out of the built up city, his wild, dripping hair swinging in his eyes, trainers splashing muddy water up his ruined jeans. Hatred turned into revenge, which set fire to his whole body, giving it a spark of life and reason. "Take away the high priest and the king will come tumbling down." Bakura cackled


	2. Chapter 2

to silver tears 11: thanks ^^ hope this is long enough :D

Bakura stood in front of the tall iron gates, even with all the high-tech machines designed to keep people like him out, it was easy to climb over. The grand mansion in which the Kaibas lived was impressive. It seemed to be made so people would feel ashamed of their own homes. Although, as Bakura skulked up the long path to the house, he thought how unwelcoming and intimidating it was, much like the owner. The lack of security was somewhat pathetic, Bakura though, he guess it's because he didn't think anyone would dare to disturb him. He chuckled darkly at this; he was defiantly going to disturb him tonight. He skilfully clambered up the front of the house, the rain not affecting him at all and slithered expertly into one of the dozens of windows. Luckily for him, the room was empty so he silently slipped out and down the corridor looking out for any signs of movements from within the dormant rooms. Finally he found a room with a low glow coming from the crack under the door. He opens the door noiselessly and slips in. The only light source in the room was the computer screen at which a pair of sky blue eyes were fixed upon. Seto's fingers were a blur on the key pad; the annoying clatter of keys and the whir of the computers were the only sound. Bakura kept to the shadows of the large room, drawing a long thin dagger from his pocket. He didn't really have anything against this form of the priest but he had once sided with the enemy. Bakura mulled it over and decided that slitting his throat was the most suitable way to kill him. He crept to behind the desk, slightly surprised that he would be able to take out his revenge this easily and raised the dagger to hover by the ex-priest. His thoughts were only of how the Pharaoh would take the death of his reincarnated cousin. How he would pay. A rapid flourish of movements and Kaiba had one hand tightly gripping Bakura's neck and the other clutching the dagger to the top of his throat, pushing him roughly to the wall.

"I applaud you for getting this far, but I'm afraid this is where this little murder attempt will end." Kaiba said calmly. Bakura struggled against Kaiba's body fruitlessly, growling like an animal. Kaiba smirked and pushed himself harder against him and whispered

"Would you like to explain why you are here or would you prefer it if I just killed you right now, I'm sure no one would really miss you that much." To prove that his wasn't joking he pressed the knife harder to Bakura's throat.

"I came here to kill you!" Bakura spat, wondering how a person who sat at a computer all day was so strong. Kaiba chuckled darkly and cocked his head to the side, eyeing up Bakura.

"I can see that, but would you mind telling me why?"

"Because I fucking hate the Pharaoh and want him to suffer!" he growled. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"If you mean Yugi's weird double, then I couldn't agree with you more but what has that got to do with me?" Bakura was getting slightly unnerved by Kaiba's calmness of the situation; he guessed that attempts on his life must be a common occurrence, judging by his wealth, fame and status or he was just getting bored with working.

"If you die then he will know the pain of losing someone close to him, he will pay for what he has done!" Bakura snarled, desperately trying to get the knife in Kaiba's hand. Kaiba snorted and tossed the knife on to the desk, then grabbed Bakura's wrists and held them above his head.

"That probably would have worked if it wasn't for the fact that the alter ego doesn't give two shits about me," He paused for a moment, "you really are a strange little person aren't you." I wasn't a question; it was a statement that Bakura couldn't disagree with.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he said honestly, "when in doubt, kill the first person you think of." Kaiba smirked at this; apparently he found petty murders amusing, or Bakura amusing. Bakura sighed, now that his murder attempt had completely failed and the adrenalin rush had gone, he suddenly felt very tired and a hollow emptiness that had once been filled with anger had now had lost its flare. He slumped against Kaiba and almost wishing he would kill him, maybe the Pharaoh might feel a little guilt from it and this hadn't all been for nothing, maybe not. Kaiba smelled like soap, Bakura noted sleepily.

"If I let you go, will you try and kill me again?" Kaiba asked, looking like he didn't really want to carry on holding the limp body. Bakura nodded and Kaiba dropped him instantly on the floor and stat back down in his chair, staring intently at Bakura. Bakura just let him stare. He had no idea what the hell was going to happen now. Maybe Kaiba was going to call some people to finish him off, to make it untraceable to him, somehow he doubted that. Kaiba didn't seem like the kind of person to just pass on his troubles to someone else, he would fix them personally.

"You go to Domino High correct?" Kaiba asked, bringing Bakura out of his train of thought.

"Er yeah, my hikari makes me go. To keep an eye on me." Kaiba didn't bother to ask what a hikari was. He was silent for a moment, apparently in deep though. Bakura wondered what his school had to do with this situation but didn't ask.

"You may stay here tonight," Kaiba said standing up, "tomorrow I will take you to school, then you may do as you please." Bakura stared at him in astonishment. He had tried to kill him so he got a free room for the night? What the hell!

"There is a spare room, 3rd door down the corridor, you can stay there. Do not under any circumstances disturb Mokuba. " Kaiba said bluntly.

"But-but why?" Bakura spluttered. Kaiba's eyes narrowed, clearly not used to being questioned.

"Because I said so."

Bakura got up shakily and walked slowly out the room, turning at the door to see Kaiba's attention was already back to the screen in front of him.

"You will be woken at the appropriate time tomorrow or in the morning as it were." Kaiba said eyes not leaving the screen.

"Er Ok, thanks." Bakura said still a little stunned by the situation. He closed the office door and walked down the corridor until he reached the correct door and went in. It was a generic rich person's bedroom with white furnished bed with matching dresser and closet. Bakura didn't bother to appreciate the decor much and just flopped down on the bed to mull over the odd occurrences of the night. Maybe he should attempt to kill Seto Kaiba more often if it to him a free room and ride. Bakura smiled into the pillow; maybe he had just met a person with even stranger logic than himself.


	3. Chapter 3

xnightmare'sxnightmarex: wow what a nice review :D I'm glad you like it and I hope this chapter had fewer mistakes to annoy you with.

It was still raining that morning, the grim, grey sky illuminated Bakura's room. A fresh uniform was laid out neatly at the foot of the ridiculously big bed. Bakura slept deeply, looking quite out of place in the lavish accommodations.

There was a polite knocking on the door. Bakura moaned rolling over, wishing many a painful death would fall upon the person on the other side of the door.

He heard a slight clearing of a throat then;

"Master Seto would like to inform you that you will be leaving in 30 minutes."

The voice was courteous, yet somehow cynical. Bakura listened to the footsteps of the person fade away down the corridor.

He opened a bleary eye to see the time on the ornate clock on the bed side table, then quickly closed it again after seeing the depressingly gloom light filling the room. 7:45. What an oddly specific time. The bed was way too warm to be leaving any time soon, so he merely snuggled down in the blankets further. Half an hour was a long time anyway.

25 minutes later Bakura woke again. He groaned when he saw the clock. Kaiba would be mad if he ruined his OCD-efficient timetable. He dragged himself from the warm bed and headed for the bathroom. When he'd finished his ablutions, he returned to the bedroom and spotted the uniform. He briefly wounded when it had been put there before putting it on.

It was a strangely perfect fit even though Kaiba had a good 3 inches on him and no doubt threw away his uniforms when he was done with them. He thought about making the bed as a sign of good will, then mental hit himself for thinking such things.

He walked out the room, then went back in and knocked over a vase just to make sure he wasn't going soft.

Bakura was glad Kaiba hadn't sent him to a room on another floor or he was sure to have gotten lost in the maze that was the Kaiba mansion. It didn't add to his navigational skills that he was also tired and stiff from standing so long in the rain.

He finally found his way down the stair case to the hall where a pre-teen was playing on a hand-held games consol. He didn't look up when Bakura approached him, looking awkward.

"So you're the weird kid that nii-san let stay." The boy said, thumbs attacking the device.

"Er yeah." He paused, a bit shocked by the bluntness to the boy and in two minds whether to be offended by the "weird kid" comment. "Did erm your nii-san tell you anything else about last night."

"Yeah, he said you tried to kill him." The boy sounded so calm Bakura didn't know what to say.

"Oh yeah right.." Bakura decided that this house defiantly made him less evil, any other time he would have tried to freak the kid out but now he merely stood there waiting to catch a ride with his controlling brother he had been intending to kill just last night.

Kaiba's voice filled the silence as he turned around the corner. His harsh voice matched his icy glare and as he walked passes, he slammed a school bag into Bakura's chest.

"You probably don't even have one." He muttered then went back to his phone conversation.

Bakura smirked at Kaiba's back as he followed him out the door with the boy bouncing along beside him. It was amazing what a different a couple of hours made, where was the smug bastard he had seen last night? He was going to enjoy pissing Kaiba off on the journey.

The heavy rain splattered Bakura, instantly soaking him as they make their way down the steps to the limo waiting for them. Of course the Kaiba's had umbrellas held for them by some eager looking servants.

Being out of the far-to-big-for-two-people-to-live-in house, made Bakura happy again, and by being happy it meant his evilness had come back.

Bakura flopped into the limo about a ¾ less gracefully as the elder Kaiba, which made a flicker of a smirk flit across said brother's face.

As soon as the engine of the limo started, Kaiba got his laptop out and began the incessant clicking of the keys.

Bakura growled in annoyance. Morden technology was the bane of his life, mostly because he could work the damn things and was too proud to ask for help.

"Doing anything interesting?" Bakura smirked peering over Kaiba's arm to peek at the bright screen.

Kaiba looked at him with an odd expression and leaned away from the thief.

"Nothing that would interest you."

"Try me, I may surprise you." Bakura said, trying to mimic his hikari's puppy eyes.

"I'm filling out the codes for my new gaming system" Kaiba said flatly.

"Ah." Bakura said looking at the seemingly endless numbers. Kaiba was right when he said he wouldn't be interested.

"Look Bakura, I'm not really big on small talk so do you want to just let me get on with this." Kaiba said. It wasn't a question.

Mokuba giggled. Bakura glared at him and Mokuba smiled innocently back.

"You in a much better mood when I sneak in your room in the middle of the night." Bakura muttered.

"What are you inferring?" Kaiba growled.

Bakura smiled at him.

"What? Oh just that maybe you were more of a night person, if you know what I mean." For this last part he turned to Mokuba, winking.

To Bakura's annoyance, Kaiba smirked.

"Yes well nights are always enjoyable when I'm kicking your ass."

What the hell did he mean by that? Mokuba giggled loudly while Bakura tried to work out if Kaiba meant the in a sexual way or he was just a sadistic bastard. Possibly both.

"If I recall you mealy disarmed me, you didn't "kick my ass"!" Bakura grinned in spite of himself.

"Oh yeah having you pressed against the wall with a knife at your throat is a just a setback, you had me just where you wanted me." Kaiba snorted.

Bakura chuckled. He hadn't argued like this with someone for ages. It was great.

"If you didn't cheat and have all those cameras you'd be dead right now."

"Oh yeah, I used placed cameras to see if a psychopath was going to slit my throat, how rude of me." Kaiba said, rolling his eyes.

Mokuba cough loudly. The two teens looked around at him.

"We're at my school now nii-san." He said glaring at Bakura.

"Oh yes so we are," Kaiba said, Bakura had a feeling he had lost track of time like he had, "Have a good day. Mokuba,"

The boy leaned forward to hug his brother before climbing out the car. As the car started again, Kaiba went back to his work, purposely not looking at Bakura.

Bakura knew he must really have to get some work done before they reached their school so he allowed him to work in peace. Instead, he looked out the window at the blurry scenery. He still had a slight smile on his face as he watched the uninteresting buildings whizz past.


	4. Chapter 4

xnightmare'sxnightmarex: yay a happy reader :D btw I'm try hard to make fewer mistakes again but it is very late so I might slip up! Sorry in advance.

Strange Liou: wow what a thought out review! LOVES IT! I wrote some Ryou and Bakura time in this chapter just for you ^__^ I'm guessing Seto has an attempt on his life at least once a month and Bakura is the only one that gets a sexy sleep over with him!

Kiri-chan220: short and sweet review :D thank you!

BTW to anyone that cares, I'm writing a few stories at the moment most which I haven't posted but this one is by far the easiest to write and most popular. I'm hoping to update more regularly now. Oh and just one last thing, I might add in the slight pairings Marik/Ryou and MalikxOtogi just as a side plot, tell me what you think ^^ Enjoy!

The limo rolled up at the school gates and Bakura watched the CEO slide the laptop back in the expensive looking briefcase. He absently wonders how much he can flog it for when he realised that a pair of azure eyes were on his.

"Aren't you going to get out?" He asked bluntly. Bakura flushed and glared at him but grabbed the door handle and hauled himself out of the stationary car.

It was strange seeing the world form a rich person's view, Bakura mused. The school looked very ordinary compared to the grand abode that was the Kaiba mansion and the kids buzzing around it looked almost shabby compared to the crisp elegance that the Kaiba's had, mostly the elder Kaiba but the younger was slowly losing the scruffy boyish look.

Bakura heard Kaiba mutter some instructions to the driver and the car pull away. He glanced at him slyly and noted the way he smoothed out his jacket and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

It must be hard to be constantly on show.

"Well?" Kaiba snapped at him, striding forward. Bakura glared at the retreating back, smirking in realisation that Kaiba did not like being stared and remembering to do it more often.

He rushed to keep up with Kaiba's long strides, glancing around at all the students whispering and pointing at the pair walking together.

"It appears that our partnership has caused quite a scandal." Bakura chuckled, glaring at a young girl who was gawping slightly opened mouth at them but then hurriedly turned away at Bakura's deadly gaze.

Kaiba's mouth twitched slightly and Bakura was sure he was trying to repress a smile.

"It's not every day I turn up with a strange boy in tow."

"Maybe you should, it does create rather a stir." Bakura snickered leering at a pack to giggling girls who had been pointing at Kaiba.

Bakura turned back to Kaiba and saw him smirking at him.

"What?" Bakura demanded.

"You, practically begging me to take you in."

"What?!" Bakura repeated this time a lot more confused. "How the hell did you get that from what I said?"

Kaiba shrugged, still with infuriating smirk on his face. Bakura ground his teeth. This man had an expert way of getting right under his skin.

They had made their way to Kaiba's locker and now they were just standing there looking at each other.

"Well, my class is this way." Bakura muttered, pointing behind him, getting quite annoyed now at all the people staring at them.

Kaiba raise an eyebrow at him and turned to open his locker.

"Don't you need you books of something?"

"Nah, you don't really need books when you don't intend to learn anything." Bakura shrugged. Kaiba chucked.

"Well you've got a point there."

Bakura smirked and walked off in the opposite direction, pleased because his next lesson had his hikari in and none of the friendship crew so he could talk freely to him. He really had missed him even though he would never admit it. Maybe he could help suss out this weird Kaiba situation.

Bakura slid into the noisy class room, unusually on time for once as Kaiba had an unhealthy obsession with being perfect at everything, even time keeping.

He spotted his other half at the back of the classroom, quietly reading a book. Life must have been so boring without him.

He took the seat next to him and snapped the book closed. Ryou jumped, looking around widely but his face lit to see his yami.

"Bakura!" He beamed. Bakura grinned back.

"'Sup hikari, missed me?"

Ryou rolled his eyes placing his book neatly on the desk.

"Of course I missed you, I didn't really want to go away but the guys are just a little overprotective." It was Bakura's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, like they cared for you so much before. Tell me, how much do they actually talk to you when you're with them?"

Ryou thought for a minute.

"I see your point." He smiled weakly; he really didn't like to think of his friends as not caring about him even though he knew it was true. He just wasn't as vocal as they were so sometimes got forgotten in conversation.

"Besides they only wanted to keep you away from me to spite me, hikari. I wish you'd find some friends I approve of." Bakura sighed.

"What thieves like you, you mean?" Ryou smile grew slightly.

"Hey thieves are people too." Bakura said, mock offended.

As they were catching up, a pretty girl approached their desks looking nervous but determined.

"Hey you," she said looking at Bakura, "Is it true you're fucking Kaiba?"

Bakura felt the rage boil in his stomach.

"What busyness is it of yours, you little fuck-tard?" He growled. How dare she talk to him like that! How dare she talk about Kaiba like that! Wait, when did he start caring about what people said about Kaiba?

The girl looked a little startled, clearly she hadn't heard what a complete psychopath Bakura was or she wouldn't have come over. She quickly turned away and scurried back to her desk to join heads with her awaiting friends to tell them what had happened.

Ryou looked at Bakura with a questioning look.

"What?" Bakura asked for the third time that day.

"What's all this about Kaiba and you?"

"Not really much to tell, hikari." Bakura said stretching. "'Sept I stayed round his house last night after trying to kill him in a revenge driven rage and he gave me a lift to school today."

Ryou stared at him in disbelief.

"You know what, why am I even surprised by that story?" He said raising his eyes to the heavens.

"What, it's not like we _are_ fucking like the bitch said." Bakura pointed out.

"Bakura!" He hissed, glancing over to when the girl now sat.

"What, I bet she's been called a lot worse."

Ryou slapped him lightly on the arm but went back to the conversation at hand.

"Why did Kaiba let you stay over?"

Bakura shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe he fell for my thieving charm." He grinned.

"I highly doubt that. Kaiba doesn't seem the type to fall for any ones charm." Ryou said thoughtfully.

"Yeah well there's a first time for everything. Who could resist this?" Bakura said pointing to his face.

Ryou smiled but didn't answer.

"I take your silence as complete and utter agreement, hikari." Bakura said.

Ryou chuckled.

"OK, believe what you want."

They sat in silence for a bit, comfortable in each other's presence. Bakura fiddled with the desk screws, seeing if he could get it to collapse.

"Hey hikari, why don't you hang around with Marik and them lot? You were getting on alright with them on trip back from Alcatraz." Bakura asked, looking up from the desk.

Ryou mulled it over.

"Em yeah they were nice but aren't they a little, ah, ripe for me?" Ryou said slightly uneasily.

"What? No way, you're just fussy. I bet you'd have a right laugh with them." Bakura said encouragingly.

"I thought they were all like, a couple." Ryou whispered.

"Nah, Otogi and Malik are together but Marik's single." Bakura recalled.

"How do you know all this?" Ryou asked a little exasperated.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Ryou. And seeing as I don't have friends, I just keep an eye on everyone." Bakura said as if this was treasured information and Ryou should be taking notes.

"Ok, I'll bare that in mind." Ryou smiled. He found it slightly worrying that Bakura would prefer him hang around with psychopaths and murderers, rather than his 'friends'.

XXX

**Blah finished on a crappy note**

**Oh well **


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEWS REVIEW TIME!!**

**xXDeidara-chanXx: Bakura should write a book filled with his wisdom and it would become a best-seller.**

**ri-chan220: I have actually managed to make this chapter shorter (I know I'm brilliant) but because it would have been WAY too long so I have split it into two chapters. Oh and thank you ^__^**

**xnightmare'sxnightmarex: thanks, Ryou and Bakura are badass together (when Bakura's not beating him up) but I don't really like tendershipping :P thanks for the input btw still deciding on other pairings :D**

**Aghony-Of-Darkness: yes I am continuing this, in about 4 lines.**

**Shadowed Knight: Thanky-doodle :I**

**A/N: yeah I officially suck for not updating quicker. I was really getting into this story but I have a really bad attention span. I will not delay you any longer.**

Bakura's lessons after that were not only Ryou-less, but the pharaoh and his flunkies were irritatingly present in every class until lunch. Bakura would have said the morning had crawled by but that would imply that there had been a form of movement involved, he could have sworn the clock on the wall of the classrooms had stopped a few times.

He tried to keep his head down and not be noticed by the teacher or the maddening group. The teachers and he had an unspoken agreement that he wouldn't maim, yell at, use profanity or generally harass any students or teachers and he wouldn't have to do any work. Students not producing work were normally frowned upon but Bakura was a special (very special according to the school counsellor the one time the staff had tried to deal with the Bakura problem by sending him to a professional to deal with his "anger issues". The counsellor had quit the next day) case.

Eventually, the generic bell rung indicating the end of the lesson and Bakura scrambled out of his chair and out the soul crushing class room, looking forward to not having to listen to any of the annoying laughter of the friendship squad for the whole of lunch. The universe however, like to play a game called "fuck Bakura" so just as Bakura had made it half way down the corridor he heard the ill fittingly deep voice of the Pharaoh call out.

"Hey thief!" Bakura stopped his fast walk and gritted his teeth. The pharaoh walked up to him with a stern look on his face. Did this guy ever relax? His cheerleads hung back, watching them both warily.

"What are you doing here?" the pharaoh asked as if Bakura being near him mortally offended him in some way.

"To get an education," Bakura said, mock offended, "God, that a _crime_ now, to want to learn?" This was, of course, a lie. There was no way in hell Bakura was going to learn anything that he considered important at school but telling the pharaoh the true reason he was at school was because he had nowhere else to go and he got a free lift there, was out of the question.

"Oh," the pharaoh said slightly taken aback, "I didn't take you as the 'settling down' type." It was clear he was still very suspicious of him.

"Well there you go," Bakura said, bored of the conversation and turning around, "I like to keep things fresh, keep the public guessing."

"Wait a minute thief," Bakura felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, "I'm not sure I'm ok with you rampaging around the school."

Bakura could have had a fit form the anger that built up within him at those words. How dare he think that he could decide what Bakura could and couldn't do! He turned back around to tell that spiky hair moron where to go when a soothingly deep voice said.

"What's going on here?"

Bakura whipped around again, feeling like a bloody spinning top to stare at Kaiba who was standing next to them surveying the pharaoh with strong dislike.

"I was just asking the thief whose bright idea it was to let him in the school." The pharaoh said, a little put off by the sudden appearance of Kaiba and his glare. If Bakura didn't loath him so much he would have felt sorry for the pharaoh, Kaiba's glower was known to have made many an employs quit and/or leave the country.

"That would be me then." Kaiba said coolly.

"What?" The pharaoh spat.

"**I **brought him here this morning, **I **thought it wise for him to stay in school and **I** will decide whether or not he should say or not." Kaiba growled.

"Hey," Bakura frowned up at Kaiba, cursing his height, "I decide what I do!"

"No you don't shut up." Kaiba said glancing at him and Bakura distinctly saw him give him a small smirk. Bakura fumed but kept quiet. He was quite enjoying Kaiba laying into the pharaoh on his behalf, even if it was making him look like a complete bitch.

"Well I guess it will keep him out of trouble and he won't go robbing some shop or something." The pharaoh said, glancing from Bakura to Kaiba. Bakura growled at him. Like he would bother robbing some petty shop! Well maybe if it was a jewellery shop or some elaborate heist and he was really strapped for cash.

"In future _pharaoh_," Kaiba smirked at the name, "you should keep your nose out of other people's business and take more time finding some better ah," he paused and looked over to the cheerleaders who were still watching them, "friends."

With that he spun around and stalked off to the canteen with Bakura in tow, the pharaoh gawping after them.

Bakura snickered. All things considered, the morning had gone very well.

XXXXX

**How Bakura knows which class he's going to is anyone's guess but I like to think that it is poetic licence to just leave out such blatant flaws in my plot (and to put Bakura through hell :D)**


	6. Chapter 6

**XXDeidara-chanXx: thank you :D I was rather sleep deprived when I wrote last chapter (don't you love the way the mood changes each chapter? Proof of my bad writing skills)**

**Kiri-chan220: thank you and I have ^__^**

**xnightmare'sxnightmarex: thank you and thank you! If I'm making you laugh and entertained then I'm fulfilling my goals! Yes I dislike the pharaoh intensely (it may show slightly in my writing, very subtlety mind you) **

**A/N: longer than usual to make up for last chapter, enjoy :D**

The pair strode off into the canteen. Bakura wasn't really sure whether he should still be following Kaiba but he hadn't told him where to get the hell away from him yet, so after deciding there was nowhere else to go, sat down opposite Kaiba when he sat down at an empty table.

"What do you plan on eating?" Kaiba said glancing up at him.

"Er," Bakura didn't know what he would eat. He would of course normally steal half of whatever Ryou had brought but, after a quick glance around the room, Bakura confirmed that his hikari was not there.

"I guess that I'll just slum it today." Kaiba sniffed disapprovingly. Kaiba had probably never "slummed it" in his entire life and obviously had no intension of ever trying it out.

"Well don't think I'm going to bail you out of _this_ one." He said getting out a neat box and opening it. It was filled with sushi and a pair of chop sticks and of course it was arranged with the usual O.C.D precision.

Bakura eyed it for a moment then looked away, no point torturing himself, he thought glumly as his stomach gave an undignified grumble. He stared around the large room for a bit to try and take his mind off the fact that his stomach was probably eating its self but it only made matters worse because everyone was stuffing their faces.

Bakura sighed and looked back at Kaiba who had got a book out and was now holding it in one hand and feeding himself with the other, completely ignoring Bakura. Bakura thought that that was quite rude to just whip out a book when you had company but who was he to judge people about manners. Bakura noted that the book was written in a different language.

"Hey what's the deal with your book?" Bakura said, poking the offending book. Kaiba glanced at him then at the book and slowly lowered the sushi he had just raised to his mouth.

"In what way do you mean 'the deal'?" he asked.

"The language is wrong." Kaiba chuckled at this.

"It's in Russian." He smirked.

"Why?"

"To make sure my Russian stays in check." He said simply.

"Of course." Bakura said. How many languages does this guy know? He thought. He could barely keep up with knowing Japanese and Egyptian. Bakura eyed the book warily. The only books he'd ever heard of was the weird ones Ryou read. Strange romance novels about vampires or something, Bakura usually left him to it on the occasions he would read such drivel.

"I bet it's really just because you don't want anyone to know what you're reading." Bakura snickered. Kaiba smirked.

"Oh really, what kind of heinous book could I be reading then?" Bakura shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe it's a fluffy romance novel and you don't want to ruin your credibility." Kaiba's smirk grew.

"You got me; I just can't resist a whiney, desperate heroin and a narcissistic pretty boy in my literature."

Bakura laughed but eyes the book and Kaiba suspiciously.

They sat there in silence for a bit and Kaiba went back to his book.

"Kaiba?" Bakura started, resting his head on his hands. When Kaiba didn't answer he took it as he should continue. "Why do you come to school?"

Kaiba surveyed him, chewing his sushi thoughtfully, and then set down his book and chopsticks.

"Domino City regulations plus I don't want anyone to say I got an easy ride getting a cushy job at 'daddies' business." Kaiba said rather glumly. Bakura nodded.

"So what do you do about your company? Bet you have a bitch of a workload when you get to back." The now familiar smirk returned to Kaiba's lips.

"That's one of the perks of being brilliant"

Bakura grinned. It must be nice being brilliant, mind you if it meant working as hard as Kaiba did, Bakura defiantly preferred staying just 'pretty damn good'.

"Look," Kaiba said with a sigh, "I'm sick of your impertinent questions, go buy yourself some crap and I hope you choke on it." He threw some notes on the table and Bakura grinned victoriously. He was pretty brilliant after all.

Xxxxx

Finally, the day ended after having a very sickly lunch of eating his own body weight in food, with many a disapproving yet slightly amused looks from Kaiba, because a few notes to Kaiba was about ¥5000, and a few more boring classes. To Bakura it couldn't have come sooner. He made his way down the busy corridor, feeling rather pound of himself for not bunking of a single class. Kaiba's orderly behaviour must be rubbing off on him. Half way down the corridor he saw Ryou, fumbling about in his locker. Bakura smiled to himself and made a bee line towards him.

"How has my favourite hikari's day been?" He grinned leaning against the locker next to Ryou's. He looked up and smiled at Bakura.

"Oh yeah it's been ok."

"Guess who made it a whole flipping day without so much a sneezing the wrong way?" Bakura smirked proudly.

"Surly not the same person who got in a fight with Atem, just before lunch?" Ryou smiled slyly. Bakura blinked at him, Ryou really did know how to spoil his fun.

"Where were you at lunch anyway, I didn't see you in the hall?" Bakura asked, feeling a lot less proud as he had before. Ryou looked away from Bakura shiftily.

"Oh I er, went to the library, you know, to catch up on my homework." As Ryou said this, he shuffled more with his books and purposely avoided Bakura's gaze. Bakura frowned slightly, his hikari was such a bad liar he could always tell when he was telling even the simplest of lies, like who used the last of the shampoo. Bakura didn't bother to find out what he was so desperate to hide from him now, he usually would question him about it later when Ryou would be must less prepared and caught off guard, plus Bakura felt quite tired after doing a proper days work which he hadn't done in a very long time and couldn't be bothered to pry into Ryou's strange personal life.

"Whatever, hey Ryou I was wondering if I could come back and stay with you, now your," he paused and took a deep breath, "_friends_ have laid off a bit."

Ryou beamed and instantly lost his shiftily manner, which he couldn't pull off anyway.

"Of course! The house has been so quiet without you and I've been cooking way too much food and I have no one to talk to and the other day I was thinking to myself that if I was suddenly attacked at home I would have no one to protect me and.."

"Ok ok!" Bakura cut in quickly, "a simple yes would have sufficed, you know." Ryou blushed slightly, but gave Bakura a quick hug anyway, despite his embarrassment.

"I just need to talk to a few teachers first," Ryou said closing his locker, "I'm not really happy with a few of my essays and I thought..."

"Just go!" Bakura said exasperated but smiling slightly. He really had missed his hikari and his strange ways.

"I'll see you in front of the school in a bit." Ryou said heading off down the hall.

Bakura watched him bump into several people as he went, apologising profusely and blushing again. God, Bakura thought, I still have a lot to teach him.

Bakura walked down the few steps that lead out of school, the feeling of accomplishment for finishing a full day still welling in his chest. He glanced around the milling crowd of students leaving the school and spotted someone he had been trying to avoid since lunch. The pharaoh was standing by one of the trees waiting for one of his cronies which was unfortunately directly by where Bakura needed to pass to leave the grounds. Cursing every God he could remember, Bakura walked passed him praying he wouldn't see him. He didn't think he could have another 'meeting' with the pompous git without throttling him.

"Hey thief, I want a word with you." Bakura glowered at the backpack of the girl in front of him he had been concentrating on. He guessed it was the Gods payback for cursing them. They had always been a bitch. The pharaoh had now stridden over.

"Listen thief," he muttered at him, "you may have got Kaiba on your side, heaven knows how, but you don't fool me for a second. You think you can just wash away what you did? Pretend it never happened? But let me tell you something, everyone one knows what you've done and what you're like and eventually Kaiba will see through you as well, he's no fool, he will find out what a pathetic little thief you really are and kick you out of his life like everyone else has."

All the time the pharaoh had been talking; white hot rage had been boiling up within Bakura, all of the happiness and pride he had been feeling was now gone. He trembled with anger, not trusting himself to move or speak, or he would surely lose control completely if he did.

"What's wrong thief," The pharaoh whispered quietly, "too scared to talk."

Bakura snapped. His mind was a mass of hazy, swirling thoughts, each curling into one another and none were really coherent. Everything seemed rather foggy. All he could make out was that he wanted to hurt the man in front of him very much. He whirled around, fist ready to strike.

"No Bakura." A distant voice called out. He raised his fist higher ready to pummel the prick in front of him into next week.

"I said, NO Bakura!" the voice said more forcefully. The voice seemed to make Bakura's head a little clearer. The fog was evaporating, leaving his mind strangely blank. It was ok though; the voice would tell him what to do. A gentle yet firm hand gripped his wrist and he lowered it slightly.

It said a few words to the man then the hand was pulling him away. Wait, he needed to stay here, he was meeting.....someone......it didn't matter.

He realised he had stopped moving, he blinked round and found himself sitting in a limo, Kaiba's limo. Bakura felt a rush of heat creep up his face as the reality of that fact that he had not only gone completely insane in front of Kaiba, but also allowed himself to be completely controlled by him to, sank in.

"Well that was a new experience." Kaiba smirked. Suddenly the smirk was a lot less alluring and a lot more annoying.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Bakura shouted. Kaiba's face immediately lost its smirk and turned back to the public Kaiba, serious and uninviting.

"If you mean stop you from going to prison for assault or possibly murder, I'd say just my civic duty." He growled.

"Well I didn't ask you to! I didn't ask you to do anything for me!" Bakura yelled again, he wasn't even sure why he was so angry.

"Well then, I would suggest you become less of a pathetic bitch then and then maybe you won't need such help." Kaiba retaliated hotly.

"Listen, just because you're like, grooming me or something..." Bakura spluttered.

"Excuse me," Kaiba half laughed, half screamed, "If I had any intentions of grooming ANYBODY do you really think a deranged, psychotic, murdering _freak_ would be my first choice?"

"Yeah well do you think I would every hang around with a frigid, skinny, little faggot like you if you weren't handing out freebies where ever you went?" Bakura sneered. Kaiba blushed and was visibly shaking with rage.

"Get the hell out of my limo AND my life!" he shrieked. Bakura grabbed the hand of the car and glared at Kaiba.

"Gladly." He hauled himself out of the car and straight into Ryou, who had been standing by the car, mouth slightly open.

XXXXXXX

**Bakura and Seto go from zero to bitching in record speed. Oh yeah and I only mentioned twilight because my school has caught the Pattinson disease and you can't walk anywhere without a girl reading it. IT IS VERY CONTAGIOUS, BE WARNNED!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Xnightmare'sxnightmarex: as always I love your review! Thank you I too find it annoying when yu gi oh is suddenly biased in America when it is blatantly a Japanese anime. Wow cool I will hold you to that if I am ever stuck with anything Japanese related in this story (there is a food related matter in this chapter I wasn't too sure about) I'm so glad you enjoying it and your reviews make it worthwhile :D**

**Sakura Sango: Please do continue reading :) **

**Kiri-chan220: don't we all, don't we all!**

Bakura lay flat out on his small single bed. The room was illuminated by the street lamp outside his window which made strange shadows out of the objects that made up his room. The room itself was a fairly small and rather bland, having no really personality or flare.

The room originally belonged to Ryou's dad who was constantly away on business and had no idea of Bakura's existence. Even though the room was now sort of his, Bakura still hadn't bothered to personalise it. Bakura somehow felt as though putting his things in there would make it his home and he still felt like an intruder here. This was Ryou's home; he was merely staying here until...what? His life had a purpose again?

Bakura let out a sort of groan/sigh and rolled over. He was feeling officially miserable. And when Bakura felt miserable people usually died or things are usually got stolen. Bakura felt like crap for quite a few reasons, the first being his rather big argument with a certain young billionaire. He couldn't tell if he was feeling guilty or angry over the situation, it tended to switch back and forth.

On one hand he was super pissed off with Kaiba trying to control him, like some pathetic slave you bought in a market, like he did with everything else, whereas he felt sort of bad for going completely off on one when Kaiba had just stopped him facing a rather long stretch of time on the run for murder.

He also felt a slight tinge of strange delight at the fact that someone had actually bothered to help him with anything. Bakura rubbed his face with his hands and groaned again. He was not used to having so many emotions building up inside him at once.

Usually it was very clear ones like hatred, anger, sadness and occasionally fear. Those he could deal with. Well, he used to be able to deal with. This new world was so different to what he was used to. Gone were the days you could just kill someone if they annoyed you or steal something if you wanted it.

He certainly hadn't dealt with the whole "I'm super pissed off with the Pharaoh so I'm going to kill his ex-servant" situation well. If anything it had made him feel worse what with all these new feeling springing up from nowhere, although it had annoyed the Pharaoh seeing him and Kaiba together which was always a plus.

His stomach gave a huge rumble. Another reason he was dejected was he had also had a row with Ryou after he heard his argument with Kaiba.

It was unfortunate for Ryou that he had been there straight after because Bakura was still extremely pissed off and took it out on him. He had gone so far as to make him cry, although it is quite an easy feat with Ryou, and Ryou had ran home and hadn't said a word to him all evening.

This of course meant thathe had not had anything to eat all evening. The last thing he had eaten was the food in the cafeteria he had bought with Kaiba's money. Another stab of guilty.

Bakura glared at his closet door, blaming it for everything screwed up in his life at the moment: Kaiba not speaking to him, possibly planning _his_ murder, Ryou not speaking to him, the pharaoh existing.

Well, Bakura thought, there was one thing he could fix now and was probably the easiest one.

He got up and headed for the door. Anyway, he mused, Ryou's good with all advice and shit and has probably been itching to tell me what he things I should do about it. He loves all that dramatic crap.

Bakura slouched to Ryou room which was down the hall, completely not in the mood to grovel but knew it was the only way to make Ryou forgive him that didn't involve getting him some sort of present.

He tapped on the door and waited. Ryou open the door a crack and glared out.

"What do you want? If you're hungry then you can jolly well make your own..."

"I'm not her to ask you to make me anything, I'm here to apologise." Bakura muttered. Really, Ryou was the only one he'd ever do this in front. Well, he's the only one he'd even _want_ to apologise to, well maybe, possibly, if everything else fails, Kaiba.

Ryou opened the door a little wider.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, listen Ryou I was out of order before, you know, just pissed about Kaiba and stuff," He was really so eloquent, "I'm sorry." He eventually muttered.

Ryou beamed and flew open the door.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He half skipped down the hall calling back,

"What would you like me to make you for dinner? I was thinking Soba?"

Bakura half smiled half sigh, Ryou really was too easy to please; he should really do something about that. Someone might take advantage, someone like him.

He followed him down the corridor into the kitchen where Ryou was busily getting out the noodles and boiling some water. He sat down at the table facing where Ryou was cooking and listen to him happily prattle on about his day and other things as he worked.

Soon the soba was ready and Ryou sat down opposite him handling him a bowl.

"So now Bakura," Ryou started as Bakura wolfed down the noodles, "I think seeing as you owe me for being a big meanie before you should tell me about what happened with you and Kaiba."

Bakura stopped solving food to look at Ryou. Suddenly he didn't really feel like talking about it, he preferred Ryou talking about whatever and he just listened. That was always so much simpler.

"Not much to tell," He said around a mouthful of noodle, "You heard most of it yourself."

"Not really, I just heard _very_ raised voices. And I saw Atem looking rather rattled as well." Ryou gave a small smile.

"Yeah that moronic fool," He glared down into his bowl, "it was his entire fault, he provoked me."

"Look Bakura, you know I'm on your side and everything but the Pharaoh just worried about his friends and if you'll got a bit, well mental on everyone again."

"Hey I didn't go mental on everyone!" Bakura said defiantly.

"You did a bit" Ryou smiled.

"Yeah I guess." Bakura played with his noodles mournfully.

"Just tell me what happen and I'll try and help fix it." Ryou beamed, gripping Bakura's hand. Bakura looked up at him and didn't have the heart to deny him. Curse him and his magical puppy dog eyes.

"Well basically the friggin' Pharaoh was a dick, I lost it, went to hit him- probably more, Kaiba stopped me, took me to his limo, I freaked out on him, he yelled back, I yelled a bit more to keep the balance, he told me to get out of his life and I left." Bakura said in a fed-up voce.

"So why exactly do you feel sad? Is it because you didn't hit Atem or because you fell out with Kaiba?"

"Er," Bakura thought about it. It was because of Kaiba he felt like crap, he didn't really mind that he had stopped him hitting that twat, although the control thing was an issue, it was the prospect that Kaiba really hated him now and never wanted to see him again. God, that sounded so pathetic, Bakura thought. He had been close to him for what? A Day? And in that day hadn't he tried to kill him? God, He was so messed up.

"It's probably because I fell out with Kaiba." Bakura muttered. He felt weak for admitting it and didn't look at Ryou as he said it.

"Look that's fine, I was rather hoping that was the case, now I can actually help you with this. I was worried you were going to ask me to hold Atem down as you punched." Ryou chuckled at his own joke and Bakura also snorted at the thought of Ryou being able to hold down anyone over the age of 3.

"Well first things first, you do want to be friends with him again don't you?" Ryou asked now serious.

Bakura simple shrugged. Ryou took this as a yes and continued.

"Now the problem is how to make Kaiba friends with someone after he's decided to hate them." Ryou said thoughtfully.

"We weren't exactly friends before," Bakura muttered, "just kind of associates."

"Shush you, now I think you're going to have to do some important gesture to prove that you're sorry, I think he'll like the drama."

"And who says I'm the one who has to say I'm sorry? It takes two thingies to create friction!" Bakura glared.

"Oh come on Bakura, do you really think Kaiba is going to apologise? He has lasted all his _life_ without friends or ever having to say sorry, I'm afraid to say he'd probably deny himself you just to spite you!" Ryou said exasperatedly.

Bakura glared, he'd like to have pointed out that _he_ hadn't had any friends all his life but then Ryou would have gone all sulky and mutter things like "what about me" and they would have never gotten anything done.

"OK, so we're agreed we're going to do something to get your Kaiba back!" Ryou grinned.

"He's not my Kaiba!" Bakura snapped.

"Right, right," Ryou said with a wave of his hand, "you leave it with me and I'll think of something over night we can do and we can go to the shops before school tomorrow and get him something special, OK?"

Bakura wasn't sure he was OK. He was pleased his hikari was so eager to help and was sure he was going to think of _something _but he was rather worried what that thing was and how Kaiba was going to react to it.

This was either going to go very right or extremely wrong.

XXXXxxxxxxXXXX

Bakura shifted nervously down the corridor. He had broken into buildings and tombs so many times it was like second nature to him; a school locker should be a doddle. He wasn't nervous because of that, Bakura was nervous because if the owner decided to take a trip to their locker right now he would probable die of shame on the spot. He reached the locker he had visited the previous day and began to pick the lock hurriedly.

Bakura had decided to do it during first lesson when everybody was usually in class, well everyone that mattered was in class. Everyone who had an obsession of doing everything perfect was in class.

The locker sprung open and Bakura quickly shoved the contents of his bag into the locker. He paused, then arranged the object into a better position then quickly shut the locker and bolted back down the corridor to whatever class Ryou was in to confirm everything had gone OK and to pester him for the rest of the morning whether he thought it was going to work or not.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

**Left it on an annoying note because if I write anymore my eyes will fall out! Yes that is an unnecessarily graphic image to leave you with but I've been on my laptop bloody hours! Plus it's my first day back to school in....5 hours....great.....**


End file.
